Transfer
by xxxRowenxxx
Summary: A boy from America has come to see his Aunt and Uncle. Still, there seems to be more than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

Transfer I'm sorry if I seem obsessed with the new kid idea, but its so easy to go  
ff that.  
  
"This bites!" he yelled. "I don't want to move to Britain!" He ranted. His mother had just lost custody of her only son. He was to move in with his aunt in Britain. Molly wasn't really his Aunt, but they had known each other for years. "I'm sorry son, but the courts say that you must." His mother tried to explain. "I don't want to leave you, mom." He said softly as he hugged her. He cleared her by a foot, but bent down to hug her. She cried softly onto his shoulder. Soon, the police came in and took him to the airport. As he boarded his flight he turned on his music and fell asleep. Suddenly, The plane hit the ground and skidded to a halt. He walked through the gate and into the pick-up lane. He saw a black car and ran to it. " Hey uncle Arthur! How's it hanging?" he asked in a seemingly joyful voice. "Hanging? No, Persecutions for being a wizard haven't been done in many years. Catch up with the times." He said. Kyle scratched his head, "I meant to ask you how you were doing." He said, finally understanding what his uncle was saying. "Oh! Ok, well I'm fine. Hop in and we'll go on home. The Burrow has missed you.  
  
Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to open this up as a prologue. 


	2. Home New Home

Home Weird Home  
  
Uncle Arthur had walked into the house when Kyle and taken his stuff from the trunk. He hung his guitar from his neck strap and carried a duffle bag. He walked in through the door and was greeted by his plump aunt, Molly. "Oh, its so nice to see you again, Kyle. It has been years!" She said as she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and saw his cousin, Ron, who was slightly shorter than him. "Hey, red!" he said. As Kyle had always called Ron Red, he smiled and shook his hand. Ron showed him to his room. It was Percy's old room. After Percy moved out, the Weasley's had left it just as it had been. He dropped his bag to the ground and lay back on the bed. He pulled out his guitar and started playing Smoke on the Water. It was the first song he ever learned. Suddenly, his door bust open as Ginny came through, jumped up, and landed in a hug on Kyle. "Hey Gin! What's up?" he exclaimed as she looked up. "Nothing, right now." She answered. He smiled and got up. "Supper is ready, if your hungry." She said. "Psh! Thirteen hours on a plane, and you ask if I'm hungry. Are you crazy?" He jumped up and followed her down to the kitchen where he ate. He ate until he felt he could eat no longer. "Woo! I'm stuffed!" he said after eating three plates of potatoes, steak, and 5 treacle tarts. He started to feel very sleepy. He laid back, content, and listened to the family's conversation. He finally got up, bid them good night, and walked back to the room he would be living in for the next few years. The term at Hogwarts started soon. He would have to attend school there. What would the people there be like? Would they be like the ones at his school? There is only one way to find out. 


	3. Loving Secrets

Loving secrets  
  
The next morning, Aunt Molly came into his room and woke him up. "Why are you waking me up so early," he asked as he looked at his watch, "its only 8:30." She smiled and said, "Today, we need to go to Diagon Alley. We need to pick up your school supplies." He got up, went to his bag, and pulls out some baggy jeans and a shirt that had "I'm smart, your not, deal with it." He smiled as he put on his clothes and walked down the stairs. He put on his boots, which were the only shoes he ever wore, and got ready to leave. About that time, Ron came down looking bright and whistling Don't Worry, Be Happy to himself. Kyle looked at Ron, "How in the hell can you be so happy this early in the morning?" he looked u and smiled, "Just excited about going to Diagon Alley." About that time, Molly yelled, "Breakfast time!" Kyle raised an eyebrow and stood up to go to the table. He sat down and started to eat his sausage and eggs. He finally finished and stood up. He walked into the living room and pulled out his guitar and played for a while, until Molly called, "Time to go to Diagon alley!" he stood up and walked over to her. "We taking the car?" he asked. She looked at him in shear amazement. "No. We're going by Floo Powder." He looked at her. "Right. Floo Powder. Lets just pull one over on old Kyle, here." She smiled, turned, took some powder out of a flowerpot, and threw it into the fire, "Diagon alley!" she yelled and then she suddenly disappeared. He looked amazed, but went ahead and took some powder out of the pot, and followed Molly's steps. He soon found himself spinning and then fell from the fireplace and hit the ground. He stood up as Molly grabbed him and started to wipe the soot and ashes from his shirt. She walked with him through Diagon Alley to buy his supplies. After shopping for what seemed like hours, he walked around by himself looking for a place to eat. He walked around a corner and saw Ron. He was about to wave, but Ginny ran up and forced him to the ground. She whispered, "don't talk. Shut up. I've been spying on Ron. Look who he's sitting with." He looked over and saw him sitting across from a beautiful brunette. "Wow. She's hot!" Kyle exclaimed. Ginny smacked him upside the head, "look what happens next." Suddenly, Ron leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. Kyle smiled and Ginny sighed. Kyle turned around and walked away. Ginny stood up too, and followed him. "Who was that?" Kyle asked when they were out of earshot of Ron. Ginny giggled and then answered, "She is one of Ron's best friends at Hogwarts. Her name is Hermione." Kyle laughed, "What a name. Hermione. Sounds like a growth. 'Sir, I'm sorry, but you have a deadly Hermione in your larynx." Kyle couldn't help but laugh. Kyle walked with Ginny until they went back to the fireplace in which they arrived. Molly was there and so was Ron. Soon, they were in the kitchen of The Burrow, and Kyle was getting packed. "Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts," said Ron. He had that dreamy look in his eyes. Ginny leaned on Kyle and giggled. 


	4. Train Ride

Train Ride  
  
The next morning, Molly woke every one up early. Kyle sat up and then got dressed in his normal clothes. He put on his boots and walked down stairs and sat down. "Breakfast is ready!" Molly called. Kyle stayed in the Living room until Molly came to him. "You need to eat. You are just flesh and bones." He looked up at her, "I'm too nervous to eat. Ill just skip breakfast." She shrugged and walked away and soon they were in the car off to King's Cross Station. They arrived at 10:56. "4 minutes to get to the gate!" Molly exclaimed. They ran along until they came t the gate. They passed through two at a time. Soon they were all in and making a mad-dash to the train. They jumped in and found a seat. They all sat in one compartment and soon were off. Soon, Hermione and a boy with black hair joined them. He looked at Kyle and said, "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?" Kyle looked up to meet his eyes, "not exactly subtle, are you?" Ginny smiled and said, "This is Kyle. He is from America. He has come to stay with us." Ginny smiled again and leaned on Kyle. Kyle looked over through the corner of his eyes and thought, "Why is she so affectionate? Could she.? No! Not her!" 


End file.
